<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jewel of the Watcher's Crown by kristsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049948">The Jewel of the Watcher's Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune'>kristsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Internal Monologue, Transformation, fun with formatting, spoilers for 192, the eye of the pupil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah gets exactly what he wanted, even if it's not quite what he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jewel of the Watcher's Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh look it's me, back on my eliasfucker bullshit. Look, I heard the <a href="https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/641575834816331776/i-think-it-would-be-an-understatement-to-say-how">last few minutes of 192</a> and I had to do the thing. Huge thanks for inspo from multiple different friends for different parts of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Jonah could feel when Jon had started to read his statement. Could feel it in his - Elias’ - bones. He could feel the power, and pressure building, mounting in a way that would become unstoppable. Jonah led Jon in the final chant, the chant that would finalize everything he had worked </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>hard</span></em><span> for; hundreds of years of effort culminating in this one point. The power that had been coursing through veins for years, power gifted to him by the Eye, started to grow as they got nearer to the end, writhing inside him, desperate to blossom into its full potential. It burned as it tore through him, it was torture, it was ecstasy. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“I Open The Door!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonah felt the world change, and shift around him; felt seen in a way that even he had never felt before. Could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he never had before. The whole world, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowning</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fear, and terror. And it was all right there in front of him to watch, and take in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was breathtaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was horrible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was indescribable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonah spread his arms low, palms out as he felt the wires slither, and twine around him, lifting him up. Each new wire that attached itself to him, buried itself under his skin, brought a new view point. A new fear, all distilled through the lens of the All Seeing Eye. Soon he was overwhelmed by the sheer input of information, but the Eye just opened his eyes further, allowing him to take it all in. To absorb everything that he had wrought upon this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonah stopped closing his eyes in order to see it all, even stopped blinking. His eyes wide open to watch and observe; tears of joy, and fear streaming down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure when he started reciting each fear he saw, but it no longer mattered. Nothing else mattered any more, nothing except the view, and the Eye, to which he was the pupil, the focus point, to watch over the world as it screamed in unending terror.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to stop by and say hello over on <a href="https://kristsune.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/Kristsune">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>